Writer207's story adoption center
by Writer207
Summary: Welcome to Writer207's story adoption center! If you're looking for a nice story (idea) to adopt for 2019, you are here at the right place. (will be deleted when ideas are adopted) OR I have too many ideas for this fandom and no motivation to write them, does anyone want to have them?
1. Adoption center

**Welcome to the adoption center! It may be a bit small and there may not be a lot of ideas, but I've got a couple of offers you may not want to pass on. I was originally going to write these, but I didn't (obviously) and I don't want them to go to waste either, so I brought them to this adoption center.**

 **Before we get on with it, first a couple of simple rules:**

 **1\. If you want to adopt one of them, please PM me or leave a review so I can contact you. Or do both. Just make sure I know you are interested.**

 **2\. Have patience. I have a lot of other responsibilities as well, but I should get back to you within 24 hours.**

 **That's all. Easy as that!**

 **Thanks for stopping by! Merry Christmas, happy new year and happy shopping!**

 **-Writer207**

* * *

 **P.S. This story will be deleted once the stories have found a new home.**


	2. Orphanage

**Orphanage**

They were aware of class differences, the divide between education from a hero and from a villain. To make sure they all got a proper education, children of heroes and villains alike are raised in an 'orphanage' in the countryside, no exceptions. On their sixteenth birthday, they learn who their (in)famous parent is. They can decide for themselves to make this information public or not. There may also be some people - parents and children from the orphanage alike - who do not like this arrangement at all.

 _Estimated rating: you can go anywhere with this, but probably T will be the highest_

 _set in: Alternate Universe_

* * *

Suggestions:

There is a lot you may be able to do with this one. This is by far the vaguest of the bunch and you can take this in every direction you want. It lends itself perfectly to teenage angst (mostly about who their parent is and what that means for them in society). As such, any storyline (sub-plot or main plot) can be attached to it. An easy AU idea with no prerequisites.


	3. Arthur and Olympians

**Arthur and Olympians**

A niche story detailing an adventure that meshes Arthurian Legend with Greek mythology. Some old Greek deity [any will do] has risen and wants to destroy the world. One of the few things that can stop it is Excalibur. However, Arthur sent Merlin to hide the sword away and neither of them have been seen in a very long time. In the meantime, adventures happen; betrayals may occur and the sword may be lost for good as Greek gods pick their side and influence the quest.

 _Estimated rating: either K+ or T_

 _set: anywhere before D3 (and possibly discarding it entirely)_

* * *

Suggestions

Given the nature of this idea, it's best if you know your basic Arthurian legends and basic Greek Mythology (I will gladly lend my services should you want to adopt and need in-depth information about either field of interest). With some tweaking, this lends itself to multiple plot-lines as well instead of the general hero's journey. If you'd like to stick with the children of these characters, you possibly need to create OCs as children of Knights and Gods. Perfect set-up if you'd like to write a big battle within this universe.


	4. Piper's Tune

**Piper's tune**

When some new VKs arrive in Auradon Prep, as well as some new students without famous parents, the new school year can start! But it's soon shaken up by what looks like anarchist hiding among the students, who uses their flute to enchant the students at night and makes them perform embarrassing or sometimes downright dangerous things. It feels like they are working towards a big finale at prom, but who is it? And can our heroes stop this person before it is too late?

 _Estimated rating: T is most probable, but can be lowered to K_

 _set: anywhere after D2_

* * *

Suggestions

I always imagined this as an OC-heavy story, considering you need the Pied Piper's child as well as some VKs and possible new AKs that interact with them. Other than that, there may not be much room in the prompt above for the ending, but leading up to it you can do literally anything you want with the characters (and once it's yours, you can change that 'working towards finale at prom' ending, too). You can take this down a very light or a very dark road; it lends itself to both.


	5. Awake (TAKEN)

**Awake**

In an alternate reality, they are not special or powerful. They are just pawns in a cruel game in which they never asked to participate and they have all been separated one way or another, their memories of one another taken away. Their ordinary lives are nothing short of miserable in a personal-hell scenario. Mal has recently woken up and tries to figure out who is behind this and how she can wake up the others. Yes, this is Once Upon A Time inspired, how did you know?

 _Estimated rating: you can go anywhere with this, but probably T will be the highest_

 _set in: Alternate Universe_

* * *

Suggestions

Again, Once Upon A Time inspired, but there is no knowledge of that TV-show required to write this story. You can go down a lot of roads with this idea and you can determine for yourself how 'bad' their lives are and who has caused this reality to be... well, a reality. Of course, creativity is required to set up this reality and the reasons for existing. You can also add as many OCs as you'd like, though too many might take away from Mal's struggle and so, it may be advised to keep most of them in the background. On top of that, you can decide how much Mal remembers of the real world, and thus whether or not she even remembers Ben.


End file.
